No Trick or Treating (Mary Test version)
It was Halloween, and everyone at the Test household was ready for the occasion. Susan Test was dressed up like a hula dancer. Roo was dressed up like a cowboy. Lumpy was dressed up like Robin. Gil Nexdor was dressed up like a bullfighter. Hugh Test was dressed up like a camper. Lila Test was dressed up like a waiter. Horace N Buggy was dressed up like a vampire. Kanga was dressed up like a princess. Marie was dressed up like a witch. Angel was dressed up like a zombie. Young Nala was dressed up like Goldilocks. Mary Test was dressed up like a jungle girl, and Johnny Test was dressed up like a Canadian mountie. "Oh, you guys look great!" Hugh exclaimed. "Thank you, Dad." Susan said. "So you're a camper?" Lila asked. "Yes, I am," Hugh said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Mary inside the table. "BOO!!" Mary said. It made Roo, Lumpy, Susan, and Johnny laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Mary!" Lila exclaimed. "You know what, dear, it's a little chilly out." "Forget it, Mommy." Mary said, "Wow, Kanga," Horace said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Horace," Kanga said. "Like a job." Hugh said. "Hey, Mary, my bairn!" he said. "Wasn't he a cutie?" Johnny said, "She was dressed up as a cowboy." "A cowboy?!" Hugh asked. "I mean an evil giant grizzly bear." Lumpy said. But Mary stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Hugh glared at her. "Stop jumping around!" Mary glared back at him. "My book report was on Stop Jumping Around, Daddy!" she said in a sassy tone. "Oh baby!" Lumpy said. "Lumpy, that was not a nice thing to say to Mary." Lila said. Hugh did not believe her. "You do not think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the boss of the household here! There will be no more jumping around!" "I will not stop, Daddy!" Mary sassed him. "You are nothing but a baby!" Roo said. "Roo, stop saying it to Mary." Lila said. Kanga, Horace, Gil, Hugh, Susan, Marie, Angel, and Young Nala just gasped at Mary's insolence, and Hugh was losing patience. "You are really pissing me off, Mary!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Mary was being willful. "Make me!" "You are such a baby!" Johnny said. "That's enough now, Johnny." Lila told her. Mary jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT MARY!!" Hugh yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU!! NO MORE TRICK OR TREATING!!" Roo, Lumpy, Gil, Marie, Angel, Young Nala, Susan, and Johnny gasped in shock. Mary glared angrily at Hugh and yelled, "YOU ARE AS EVIL AS VERMINOUS SNAPTRAP!!" She then stomped off to her bedroom. "So just Roo, Lumpy, Gil, my aunts, Johnny, and i are going, Mom?" Susan asked. "Yes, Susan." Lila said. Susan became happy. She said "Yay!!" She then went upstairs to her bedroom, with Roo, Lumpy, Gil, Marie, Angel, Young Nala, and Johnny following her. "So, Hugh. What did you do to Mary?" Horace asked. "Well, Horace. I gave Mary some spankings, washed her ears with some soap, and other punishments." Hugh said. "But it was Halloween, Hugh." Horace said. "I get it, Horace." Hugh said. Category:Halloween Stories